La corde qui voulait se pendre
by aleziacullen
Summary: Où est ma place ? Je me balance entre vie et mort sans jamais savoir exactement où je dois être. Aidez-moi ! Je vous en conjure ! Je n'attends plus de sauveur, je n'attends qu'une délivrance ...
1. Prologue

/!\\\ Le thème est assez ... tordu (si je puis dire), je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez donc bonne lecture quand même. /!\\\

La corde qui voulait se pendre

Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai mal. La douleur devient de plus en plus intenable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en tort. J'ai fait une erreur et maintenant j'ai mal.

Je souffre. La torture est impossible. Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je donc aucun regret ? Comme si tout était normal …

Mon acte odieux n'est que le résultat de ma jalousie. Qui suis-je pour infliger cela ? Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite que de vivre. De continuer de vivre dans sa peine et sa haine d'elle-même. Je mérite mon sort. La mort est trop douce. La vie est trop courte. Le purgatoire n'est qu'une phase d'affranchissement. Je n'arrive plus à savoir où est ma place.

Certains diraient que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre alors je les supplie de me tuer ! Qu'ils viennent ceux qui savent où je dois être ! Mais ils ne sont que de piètres juges, ils critiquent sans cesse et n'agissent jamais !

Oh … vous les connaissez bien ces gens-là. Ils sont là lorsque vous êtes au plus bas. Ceux-là même qui vous rabaissent, ceux-là même qui vous rejettent et qui vous forcent à en venir à de telles extrémités.

Ils vous raillent, se moquent de vous et finissent par vous regarder de haut en secouant la tête avec leur soi-disant ''compassion'' qui n'a même pas le mérite de ressembler à de la pitié.

Je suis abjecte mais ils sont hypocrites. Est-ce pire ? Oui, c'est cela la question. Quel est le pire ? L'acte ou ce qui l'a causé ? Qui a la réponse ? Vous ? Laissez-moi rire !

Vous êtes comme eux … vous me jugez. Je suis seule maîtresse de mon jugement. Je sais que l'enfer sera ma future demeure.

Je suis une meurtrière.

J'ai tué mes rêves et chaque nuit, je meurs espérant que le retour à la vie ne parvienne jamais. J'ai assassiné mon esprit et profané mon corps. Je me suis laissée emporter par ce monde vil et hideux qu'est le monde de la nuit. Il m'a attrapé par le sein et a violé ce que j'étais.

J'ai blasphémé pour l'or vert. J'ai blasphémé pour la chair. J'ai blasphémé jusqu'à ne plus compter mes péchés.

Cela ne les a pas empêchés de prendre l'escalier. Ils m'ont rattrapée aujourd'hui, la culpabilité me ronge jusqu'à la moelle. La culpabilité envers ce qu'un jour j'ai pu être. Elle me fixe de ses yeux peinés comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Comme si je n'étais pas consciente de mon mal-être !

Et chaque nuit, je me meurs sur mon matelas d'or vert priant de toutes les forces qu'il me reste que jamais plus le soleil ne se lève sur mon monde.

Voilà ... lâchez un com' ! ^^ N'hésitez pas, même les avis négatives, ça sert toujours ! Biz.


	2. Chapter 1

**Encore une fois, âme sensible s'abstenir, enfin là ça va. XD Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre et que vous serez nombreux à me lire (et à me laisser une review !). Grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu avant ça (et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé leur trace ! ) *Moi ? Du favoritisme ? Jamaaaaaais !* Bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Les noms des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant, les personnages en eux-même sont tellement changés qu'on pourrait les nommer n'importe comment ce serait pareil. M'enfin bref merci à S. Meyer. **

* * *

La corde qui voulait se pendre

Sans que je ne sache réellement comment j'étais arrivée là, je continuais d'avancer péniblement. Mes talons pataugeaient dans l'eau boueuse et sale de la rue. La pluie diluvienne frappait ma peau, acide, provoquant une multitude de petites piqûres se transformant peu à peu en brûlures. La rue était déserte, aucune voiture ne trahissait la noirceur de la nuit. Un unique lampadaire, pendant lamentablement, accroché à un mur par le seul fait d'un fil électrique décharné, illuminait faiblement les alentours, clignotant toutes les dix secondes. L'atmosphère était pesante. J'aurai dû avoir peur mais j'avais fait ce chemin des milliard de fois et j'étais destinée à le parcourir encore et encore inlassablement dans l'attente d'une mort certaine. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, nul besoin de trouver la mort pour vivre l'enfer. J'avais passé des années à me demander pourquoi tout avait déraillé. Les gens normaux sautent du train en marche alors qu'il se dirige vers la falaise. De toutes évidences, je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'étais restée dans l'engin tandis qu'il me menait dans les bras du monstre, le bout du nez collé à la fenêtre, contemplant avec effarement tout le monde me quitter. Et j'avais fini par voir la réalité, telle une aveugle retrouvant la vue une fois le mécanisme enclenché.

J'avais compris beaucoup trop tard dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Néanmoins, même après avoir vu le feu et les flammes, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : jouer avec. Je ne voyais pas ou ne voulais pas voir que je n'étais pas le chasseur, je ne fixais pas les règles. Et, alors que, je pensais suivre mon instinct, construire moi-même mon destin, je suivais la ligne quand m'avait tracé sur mesure. Cette ligne droite comme le chemin que je traversais à l'instant même. Le feu m'avait consumée de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir parce que je n'avais plus ni esprit ni cœur. Tout sentiment avait déserté mon être. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, j'avais vendu ce que j'étais. Aujourd'hui, j'arrivais à peine à me souvenir de l'époque où je me battais bec et ongles pour une seconde de plus à vivre. Je crois que le plus désolant était de me dire que même si à ce moment-là j'avais su ce que serait ma vie par la suite, j'aurais tout de même suivi ce chemin. Ça comme un goût de fatalité ...

Je titubais plus que je ne marchais. Les pavés mouillés me faisaient quelque peu glisser mais je ne semblais pas même m'en formaliser. J'avançai la tête droite, le torse relevé, d'un pas déterminé. J'avais beau avoir fait la route tout les soirs depuis des années, j'avais toujours cette appréhension. J'arrivais bientôt dans le quartier, dans la "civilisation". Quelques femmes étaient arc-boutaient contre le mur parlant à voix basse, d'autres fumaient dans un coin néanmoins toutes attendaient la même chose. Du boulot. On y voyait à peine, seul quelques lumières faiblardes trahissaient - encore une fois - la pénombre afin d'assurer le plus possible l'anonymat des clients.

Je me mis à mon coin fétiche et attendis. J'avais perdu tout envie. Envie de venir, de travailler, de charmer, de séduire. Envie de partir, de m'enfuir, de repousser, de me débattre. Envie d'argent, de vivre, de mourir. Nous étions toutes dans le même cas, seul quelques petites nouvelles faisaient les fières. Elles sentaient les billets verts, certaines pensaient même qu'après avoir récolté assez d'argent, elles se retireraient et recommenceraient tout à zéro. Je l'avais voulu aussi. J'avais essayé et j'avais compris. C'était un cercle vicieux dont personne ne peut sortir. Nous essayions toutes de paraître aguichante pourtant pas besoin d'être du métier pour voir que nous étions toutes éteintes mais qui y prêterait attention ?

Qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'une prostituée au bord du suicide ? Droguée ? Alcoolique ? Morte de l'intérieur ? Personne. Alors qui est-ce qui chercherait à gratter la fine pellicule de désir artificiel ? Personne. Je le savais. Je l'avais appris. Personne ne se souciait de notre sécurité alors de nos états d'âme ! En effet, depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs filles avaient disparues. Sûrement assassinées par des clients. Il était commun dans le milieu d'avoir à faire quelque psychopathes. J'avais moi-même réussi à échapper à deux ou trois malades non sans cicatrices.

C'était cela la réalité au sein du monde de la nuit. Battez-vous ou vous serez battus. Ne jamais compter sur quiconque. On est seul. Chacun pour soi, un contre tous. J'avais durement appris à maîtriser ce monde ou du moins, à y vivre. Un goût amer m'en restait dans le fond de la gorge. Une lumière vive attira l'attention de tout le monde, nous relevâmes la tête comme d'une seule femme. Une longue limousine traversa la route jusqu'à s'arrêter face à moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela devait bien faire des années que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de véhicule pour moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas peur. L'avenir m'importait peu.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit soigneusement pour que je puisse monter.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que c'était bien. A vous de me dire si je continue ou pas, si c'est bien ou pas, ce que vous comprenez ou pas bref ce que vous voulez ! Bisous !

Ps: Merci à mon Amphibien aux yeux caca pomme ;-P


	3. Chapter 2

Vraiment vraiment désolée de l'horrible temps que j'ai mis avant de poster mais je suis là maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé et j'espère que vous en laisserez encore plein ! Ca me fait toujours très très plaisir. Quant au titre ... eh bien ... il peut avoir de multiple signification, moi j'aimais bien le paradoxe et surtout le fait que chacun puisse y voir la signification qui lui plaise.

Oh et désolée mais je fais mon petit moment pub : s/11165916/1/Plume-nocturne allez au moins voir ce qu'il en est ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

La corde qui voulait se pendre

Un homme, à la carrure fine et au visage sévère me fixait à travers une paire de lunettes de soleil. C'était tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir de lui. Il faisait extrêmement sombre, je pouvais à peine voir mes jambes. Cependant, cela m'était égal. J'avais fini par m'habituer aux ténèbres de la nuit et à tous les monstres qui l'habitaient. Je montais délicatement dans l'habitacle quand on m'attrapa férocement le poignet. Je tombai sur un corps chaud et légèrement musclé ... c'était un gamin ...

Un coup retentit bruyamment me sortant violemment de mes constatations. Je sursautai. Le deuxième coup de feu trancha l'atmosphère. Je respirai de plus en plus rapidement, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais perdue et ... et j'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée, je me demandais ce qui se passait, mais ne pouvait plus parler. Et alors que je menais un réel combat intérieur, alors que je tremblais de terreur, il gardait son sang-froid comme si de rien n'était. Plusieurs coups retentirent à la chaîne. Cela dura une minute, peut-être deux néanmoins, j'avais l'impression que ma vie se jouait à ce moment précis.

Il cria à un chauffeur fantôme de démarrer tandis que je me débattais afin qu'il me lâche. Il consentit à me libérer une fois que nous eûmes tourné. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir ma vitre cependant, il était trop tard : à l'instant où je sortis la tête, la voiture prit un virage et je quittais le quartier. Néanmoins, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir l'apocalypse.

Une épaisse couche de sang coulait le long des trottoirs tandis que je pouvais entendre les cris muets des prostituées. Certaines se débattaient férocement s'accrochant désespérément à la vie alors que les autres s'étaient simplement laissées faire. Mon coeur battait la chamade et je haletais de plus en plus rapidement. Les images tournaient encore et encore dans mon esprit. J'étais perdue, effrayée et ... déçue. Je venais d'être sauvée et je me sentais mal ...

J'aurai dû être comme toutes les autres, finir comme elles. J'aurai dû mourir ce soir-là cependant j'étais toujours là, à croire que l'univers entier en avait contre moi. Au fond, je méritais cette pénitence. Mon destin était de traîner mon corps sans vie à travers les rues vides de la Nouvelle-Orléans et de l'abandonner aux bras du premier pervers venu. Tel était mon châtiment : vivre éternellement. Je ne pouvais même plus pleurer, les larmes coulaient, acides, à l'intérieur et me rongeaient. J'en avais oublié la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, je voulais mourir ou au moins, qu'on me laisse pourrir dans mon trou.

Les images de plus tôt ne cessaient de m'obséder. Je revoyais le sang et en même temps, me souvenais de l'étrange silence qui persistait comme si c'était prévu. En fait, ça l'était. Je le savais cependant, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qui se tramait. Tout ça ne me concernait en rien et si je pouvais en être victime, je serai ravie.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le jeune homme sortit et m'attrapa d'une poigne de fer tandis que je me laissais lâchement faire. Qu'avais-je à perdre de toutes façons ? J'avançai d'un pas lent et traînant. Il nous fit entrer dans une bâtisse de style victorien. "Lettre à Elise" se faisait entendre dans la demeure et encore une fois, tout était sombre, seule la lumière de la lune m'éclairait mais cela m'était égal. Je ne prêtais attention ni à mon geôlier ni à ma prison.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une lumière vive m'aveugla subitement me faisant tomber en arrière. Le gamin me tira violemment et me jeta littéralement face à un immense bureau de bois brut. Je me tournais pour la première fois et le regardai enfin, dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier.

-Sérieusement ? Tu aurais au moins pu faire preuve d'un minimum de douceur ! Criai-je en me relevant difficilement.

Il s'approcha et tenta de m'impressionner de toute sa hauteur, il devait bien faire une tête voire deux de plus que moi.

-Je ne vais pas laisser une pute me parler ainsi. Lança-t-il froidement.

-Je ne vais pas laisser un gamin me traiter ainsi. Rétorquai-je me haussant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être nez à nez avec sa petite tête de blond prématuré.

Il n'y avait rien de beau en lui, il ressemblait plus à un pic de glace sur pattes qu'autre chose. Tout en lui était blanc : sa peau translucide, ses cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'on aurait pu le croire albinos, même sa voix n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Il aurait pu être un robot. Cependant, on voyait parfaitement la jeunesse dans ses traits bien que durs. Peut-être aussi n'étais-je plus très objective, j'avais vu bon nombre d'hommes et à vrai dire,depuis fort longtemps, je ne trouvais plus aucune beauté en l'être humain en général. J'en étais d'ailleurs la parfaite illustration comme si j'avais essuyé toute la laideur du monde.

Dans tous les cas, il ne prit pas bien ma réponse et avant même d'avoir compris, je me retrouvai un revolver collé à la tempe.

-Répète. Grinça-t-il empli de rage.

Je ris.

-Répète. Grogna-t-il cette fois.

-Tu te penses fort hein ? Tu crois que je vais te supplier ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu à perdre. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être sauvée et si tu me tues maintenant tu me rendrais un grand service. Alors que dois-je faire pour que ta petite main boudinée de tapette appuie sur la détente ? Le questionnai-je confiante.

Je me tenais droite et ferme, assurée. Je n'attendais que ça. Ce serait rapide et sans douleur, tout ce que j'avais toujours demandé. Je savais qu'il était capable de le faire cependant, il fallait que je le pousse à bout.

-Oh, mais non. Tu ne le feras pas. Pourquoi ? Car tu es un lâche, un pov'gosse avec comme joujou un pistolet de pacotille. On ne joue pas dans la même cour toi et moi. Oui, je suis une pute, c'est mon boulot alors je ne prends pas ça comme une insulte par contre, t'es quoi toi ? Chienne attitrée du boss ? Continuai-je narquoisement.

-Je vais ... ! Hurla-t-il me fonçant dessus.

Il me fit tomber sur le bureau et prit mon cou dans l'étau de ses mains. Elles étaient glacées. La pression était si forte que je pouvais déjà sentir le sang me monter au crâne. J'avais du mal à respirer néanmoins, je ne cessai pas de sourire. Je touchais au but. Plus l'air s'échappait de mes poumons plus ma vue se brouillait. Je pouvais à peine respirer maintenant ... le néant m'attirait ... plus que quelques secondes ... plus que ...

-Il suffit !


	4. Chapter 3

Salut ! Merci pour vos commentaires et encore désolée pour l'attente ... j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plop … plop … plop ...

Tout était noir. Tout était fini. C'était cela la mort ? Non … je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas juste rester en face à face avec ma conscience pour l'éternité. Non, ce n'était pas la mort. Je savais ce que c'était : ma pénitence. Je devais payer mes erreurs.

Plop … plop … plop …

Tandis que quelques gouttes d'eau sale tombées au sol causant ce bruit énervant, des rats courraient à travers la cellule pour ne pas être touchés. Ma tête me lançait et je n'osais pas bouger. A vrai dire, j'aurai voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à en mourir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais je m'en fichais.

Au moment même où je pensais que plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver de pire, des pas se firent entendre et les deux hommes entrèrent sans considération. Le blond se tenait droit et sévère comme à son habitude à l'entrée alors que le second que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir avant de sombrer s'accroupit devant moi. Sa main caressa tendrement mes joues creuses, son regard était empli d'inquiétude et d'une douceur presque irréelle. Ses longs cheveux de jais balayait mon dos délicatement cependant, je ne reconnaissais toujours pas cette personne.

-Lexi … que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il éperdu.

Soudain, je compris. Je gémis douloureusement feignant de pas pouvoir parler. Il se tourna vers l'autre lui jetant un regard déçu et secouant la tête. Il me contempla ne sachant plus quoi faire de moi.

-Comment allons-nous pouvoir la ramener à Caïus dans cet état ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh bien … pourquoi devons-nous la lui ramener Aro ? Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas les raisons de cette recherche désespérée. Cela fait presque dix ans ! Et regarde ce qu'on retrouve ! Une pute ! Une loque ! S'énerva blond.

-Attention Marcus ! Je ne te laisserai pas me parler comme ça une minute de plus ! Grogna celui que je compris être Aro en dégainant un revolver en argent.

Ils sortirent précipitamment sans même m'adresser un coup d'œil.

J'étais de nouveau seule. Je réussi encore à entendre quelques bribes de leur discussion enflammée avant qu'ils n'aient totalement disparu. Je me levai, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues pour la premières fois depuis des années. Je venais enfin de comprendre.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui m'attendait. Mes actes passés avaient des conséquences mais ce n'était pas celles auxquelles je m'étais préparée. J'étais plus que prête à payer pour mes erreurs mais pour celles de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je comprenais enfin que tout ce que je m'étais laissée vivre, toutes les horreurs que je m'étais forcée à endurer afin d'expier mes péchés et remords, je l'avais fait pour réparer les conneries d'une autre. Je me sentais énervée, prise d'une rage sourde. Tout ce temps que j'avais gâché, tout ce que j'avais blasphémé … toute cette souffrance … pour rien !

Le jeu était fini. Je devais stopper toute cette mascarade et recommencer à vivre. Je compris alors que l'être humain ne peut vivre sans but et mon but dès à présent était de rattraper tout ce temps gâcher pour ces crétins. Je trouvais ça tellement tirer par les cheveux : depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais pu m'en sortir comme je l'avais toujours fait mais je m'étais simplement laissée mourir sottement.

J'entrepris d'ouvrir ce foutu cachot à l'aide d'un de mes invisibles qui n'était pas tombé, ce qui mit un temps fou. Cependant, au bout d'une heure à peu près, je n'eus plus qu'à pousser la porte et sortir. Je refermais soigneusement la porte – vu la luminosité de ce sous-sol, ils ne s'apercevraient de mon absence qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Je me retournais pour m'enfuir, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh … oh …

Je ne trouvais que ça à dire et au fond, je savais que d'un point de vue extérieur la situation devait être comique.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut ! Oui ça fait un bail mais je vous assure que je ne vous oublie pas ! Et le prochain post sera du point de vue d'Edward donc tenez-vous bien ! En attendant, on en apprend un peu plus sur notre personnage principale qui est bel et bien Bella par contre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore vu, ce sera pas une gentille petite Bella. ^^ Bonne lecture et lâchez un com'

* * *

La corde qui voulait se pendre

\- Je ne suis pas Lexi ! Criai-je, acharnée tentant de me défaire de mes chaines.

Aro me contempla ironiquement, un petit sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de la chaise sur laquelle ils m'avaient attachée, se baissa de sorte qu'il soit à ma hauteur et caressa ma joue langoureusement. Sans vraiment comprendre, je me laissais aller à cette douce caresse qui semblait à la fois pleine d'admiration et de pitié.

-Mais enfin, je le sais bien. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que mes hommes ne font pas leur boulot comme il faut. Murmura-t-il en riant.

J'écarquillai inconsciemment les yeux, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas du tout pourquoi. Je n'étais pas choquée, j'avais vu cette chienne de Lexi se faire descendre comme j'en avais regardé bien d'autre que ce soit avant ou après et j'avais côtoyé le genre de personne qu'est Aro Volturi toutes ces dernières années. Je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais plus peur. C'était alors une chose bien au-delà de la simple crainte de la mort qui avait pris possession de moi : c'était une de ces terribles vérités qui vous gifle violemment lorsqu'elle vous parvient.

Je n'allais pas mourir, j'en étais certaine. Il ne me tuerait pas, je serai son instrument. Dès lors, je repris contenance relevant la tête et bombant le torse. C'est tout de même étonnant la nature humaine : automatiquement, lorsque nous sommes en maigre position, nous baissons la tête et supplions tentant d'inspirer quelque pitié mais lorsque la force nous revient, nous écrasons tout sur notre passage en nous pensant invincible jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne nous démontrer le contraire et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il n'y aura plus une seule personne pour croire en nous et nous pardonner. Cependant, je n'en étais pas encore arrivée là.

J'éclatai soudainement de rire :

\- Qu'attend-tu de moi ? Que je me fasse passer pour Lexi devant tout le monde ? C'est pour ça la comédie de tout à l'heure ? C'est pour ça que la tapette blonde n'est pas là ? Ricanai-je.

Son visage se ferma tout de suite, son expression se durcit, j'avais touché la corde sensible.

-Et pourquoi je ferai cela ?

Je haussai les sourcils dans l'expectative. Il colla ses lèvres à mon oreille et y déposa un léger baiser tandis que je fermais les yeux. Je me disais que je pouvais bien me laisser aller quelques secondes, après tout c'était mon boulot.

-Parce que je sais que Cullen est vivant et je sais où il se trouve. Sourit-il narquoisement.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, ma respiration se bloqua instantanément et tout expression disparue de ma face. Je devais sûrement être plus blanche qu'une morte à ce moment-là mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes car la colère sourde pris rapidement le dessus.

Je lançai ma tête sans un mot contre la sienne, le coup le fit chanceler puis tomber à terre. Je basculai ensuite en avant afin de pouvoir sauter sur mes pieds et me tournai éclatant ma chaise contre son crâne. Elle était si vieille et branlante qu'elle ne tarda pas à se fracasser. Je me détachai le plus vite possible tandis qu'il gisait au sol. Je savais que ma force avait été la surprise, s'il se relevait avant que je ne me sois libérée, j'étais perdue.

Je parvins à me délivrer bien qu'un long bâton de bois restait attaché à mon avant-bras droit. Je comptais m'enfuir lorsqu'une idée me vint. Je tournai les talons, revins sur mes pas et d'un geste droit et assuré, plantai le bout de bois violemment dans le corps d'un des plus grands boss de la mafia italienne. De toutes évidences, ils m'avaient sous-estimée : il avait tenu à me voir seul et n'avait pas une seconde penser que je puisse faire ceci. La surprise avait été ma chance et sa perte.

-Merci monsieur Volturi. Vous venez de me donner une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru retrouver un jour : une raison de vouloir vivre.

Je le regardai encore un long moment sans mot dire. La boucle était bouclée et la roue venait de retourner en ma faveur. J'avais sombré si bas non pas parce que l'on m'y avait poussé de force mais parce je m'étais laissée faire. Les choses venaient de changer. J'avais eu beau me lamenter et supplier le pardon, il venait de me dire que tout ça n'avait servi strictement à rien.

Oui, les choses avaient changées. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner, j'étais déjà tombée au plus bas, je n'avais plus aucun point de pression. Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort et croyez-moi, Edward Masen Cullen aurait mieux fait de m'abattre.

Je pris son arme qui avait roulée à deux mètres de lui lors de sa chute et sortis calmement.


	6. Chapter 5

Je préfère prévenir, ici, Edward est très insultant vis-à-vis de ... tout le monde en fait. Il utilise le "vous" mais en aucun cas, je ne vous insulte très chers lecteurs ou Edawrd hein x) Bref, il est pas normal ce mec, je vous le dis tout de suite donc ne soyez pas choqués. Le rated M est là pour quelque chose.

**POV Edward (un an après)**

Le temps passe si rapidement et si lentement à la fois, c'est une torture que d'attendre. Chaque jour de ma maudite vie pourtant je reste là à patienter et pourquoi ? Pour que quelque chose vienne briser cette ennui mortel.

Vivre cacher n'a jamais été mon fort et je me retrouve obligé à regarder la Terre tourner, la vie continuer sans moi. J'habite pourtant un paradis aux côtés d'une femme magnifique … un ange mais tout ça ne fait que renforcer cette horrible sensation d'être mort. Techniquement, je suis bien en vie, terré au fin fond du plus paumé des trous perdus mais à l'intérieur, je me sens … enfermé, cloîtré dans cette prison d'or faite sur mesure.

Je traine mon corps tel un fantôme à travers un manoir beaucoup trop grand pour moi, aux bras d'une femme bien trop parfaite pour être réelle.

Tanya est assurément la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais rencontré cependant elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Je suis loin d'être bon, j'ai besoin d'être entouré de personnes tels que moi. J'ai envie de quelqu'un plein de vices et tares afin qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressens, qu'elle ne soit pas en position de me juger, d'une personne que je tirerais vers le bas et qui m'y poussera d'autant plus.

Tout le monde me pense malade. Vous le faites à l'instant même, ne mentez pas. Mais qu'y a-t-il de fou dans le fait de vouloir passer ma vie aux côtés de quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai être moi-même, sans fard ni masque ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir vivre dans la déchéance ?

Je n'ai pas de regrets. J'ai fait des choses affreuses au cours de mon existence et vous savez quoi ? Si c'était à refaire, je referai tout sans rien changer.

C'est cela la vie : un enchainement d'actions sans aucun retour en arrière. Alors oui, là, aujourd'hui, je dépéris de solitude car l'ennui est mon plus cruel ennemi cependant, je sais qu'au vu de mon passé quelqu'un viendra me sortir de mon trou. Ha ! Comme une partie de cache-cache.

Tout mes confrères font ce métier pour le fric, les salopes et le pouvoir, c'est pour cela que je reste le plus fort de tous. Ils tuent pour des futilités. Je tue pour le fun.

Oui ! Vous avez bien compris bande de cons faussement outrés : j'éprouve du plaisir à faire du mal, à regarder les autres souffrir. Car qu'y a-t-il de plus primitive que l'instinct de survie ? Je me plais à jouer avec, à m'en amuser. L'humain est prêt à tout pour une seconde de vie supplémentaire, la différence est comment chacun occupe cette seconde.

Voilà ce dont je manque cruellement : un passe-temps, quelque chose qui remettrait du piment dans ma vie.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire XD). Enfin bref, lachez un com' si vous vous en sentez l'envie et surtout le prochain chapitre ... quand je l'aurais écrit ._. mais plein plein de bisous à vous mes très chers lecteurs !


	7. Chapter 6

Hey ! Un autre chapitre c'est pas génial ça ? Non ? Oh ... bon ! En tout cas bonne lecture j'espère et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! ^^ Ca pourrait m'aider à trouver plus d'inspiration comme ça je pourrais écrire plus vite. Je vous assure vos commentaires m'intéresse et m'aident grandement dans mon travail d'écriture. Que vous aimiez ou non, dites-le moi et surtout ce qui vous plait, ce que vous trouvez bizarre ou bien ! Enfin bref ... je vais vous laisser lire ça sera ptet mieux ...

* * *

La corde qui voulait se pendre

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque je me levais ce jour-là. Un bruit de pas m'avait tiré de mon sommeil déjà léger. Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec le dos nu de Tanya, ses longs cheveux s'étalant tout autour d'elle. Je plissai les yeux, suspicieux, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle se soit levée. J'abandonnai le lit faisant voler la couverture.

Il faisait nuit noire, seul la lune perçant à travers les rideaux me guidait. Je devais être le plus silencieux possible si je ne voulais pas que le connard qui s'était infiltré ne se fasse la malle. Je pris à la volée le colt que je gardais cacher sous mon oreiller et commençai à descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Je me sentais si bien. L'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines et un fin sourire carnassier prenait peu à peu place sur mon visage.

C'était sûrement une mince consolation cependant, je sentais déjà la vie reprendre possession de mon corps. Dans mon esprit, je me faisais déjà tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables. J'élaborai ma stratégie et attaquait sans demander mon reste. Je tentai néanmoins de faire le moins de bordel possible afin de pas réveiller Tanya pour dire vrai. Elle m'aurait gâché le moment. Elle rendait tout si … ennuyeux. En fait, je me fichais que l'inconnu sache que je le traquais, une course poursuite donnerait un goût d'autant plus délicieux à l'action.

Tout mes muscles étaient tendus, ma respiration était maîtrisée tandis qu'à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais littéralement. J'étais extatique, à tel point que cela en devenait risible. Chaque geste, chaque pas étaient mesuré, pensé. Je ne laissais rien au hasard, mes instincts les plus primitifs reprenaient le dessus tandis que je me précipitais lentement vers la salle d'eau.

En effet, un fin filet de lumière s'en échappait. La porte était ouverte. Je la poussais et me pétrifiais sur place.

C'était un de ces moments. Celui où plus rien autour ne compte, plus rien n'existe. Plus d'avenir alors que le passé tant refoulé fait sont retour en fanfare. J'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait. Je ressentais les picotements parcourant mon corps en tentative de survie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais failli effacé cette sensation. Le passé est une chose contre laquelle je n'avais jamais pu me battre. J'avais passé trop de temps à le fuir tant et si bien que je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir. J'étais comme figé entre joie et colère. L'ennuie avait toujours été le pire de mes vices.

Il m'avait ainsi poussé à jouer avec le feu, à m'y brûler et à continuer, encore et encore. Le danger était très vite devenu une drogue dont je ne pouvais me passer, dont je ne voulais me passer. C'était un putain de cercle vicieux : plus l'ennuie me dévorait plus je me réfugiais dans le danger. J'avais toujours besoin de plus, si seulement j'avais pu atteindre l'infini … peut-être l'aurais-je épargné …

J'avais été trop loin avec elle. Pourtant, j'avais beau me répété inlassablement que ce que j'avais fait été horrible, impardonnable, inhumain, j'étais incapable d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un infime regret. Au départ, elle n'était qu'un simple caprice, maintenant, elle résumait à elle seule toute mon existence.

Je lâchais mon arme et courus jusqu'au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Le robinet était encore légèrement ouvert et son odeur embaumait toute la pièce. Ce si doux parfum d'antan … je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de faire durer la sensation plus longtemps. C'était grisant, enivrant et rien au monde n'aurait pu remplacer cette sensation. Je sentais pratiquement sa peau sous mes doigts, ses cris dans la jouissance, ses gémissements. L'air ambiant était électrique.

Tout était beaucoup trop frais. Elle était là. Tout en moi était en alerte dans l'expectative d'un signe de sa part. Je laissai tomber la douche pour le reste de la villa. Je passais chacune des pièces dévalant les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Je redescendais espérant la découvrir derrière chaque porte que j'ouvrais.

Tout était beaucoup trop frais. J'étais certain qu'elle était encore là. C'était instinctif, comme si tout mon être avait été conçu dans l'optique de reconnaître sa présence. Je devais la trouver. Plus je tournais en rond à travers la maison plus le besoin devenait pressant, viscéral. Je courais plus que je ne marchais me foutant éperdument de la gêne occasionnée. Je jetais tout sur mon passage comme pour me rappeler que j'avais déjà cherché à tel ou tel endroit.

Mais au bout d'un temps, je fus obligé de me faire à l'idée que je l'avais manquée. Revenant sur le lieux de départ, je me glissais au sol le visage entre les mains. Encore une fois, j'avais perdu. Je ris jaune à cette pensée. J'avais toujours perdu face à elle. Je n'avais jamais compris sa façon de procéder, même lorsque je gagnais, j'échouais lamentablement. J'avais fixé toutes les règles du jeu alors comment pouvais-je autant me planter ?

Je soufflais et contemplais les dernières traces de son passage, de son existence. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu la croire morte, elle qui s'était littéralement cramponnée à la vie en y plantant chacun de ses ongles l'un après l'autre. Je posai ma tête contre le mur froid et fermai les yeux me laissant aller à un sommeil de mort. Ses mots, écrits – assez cliché – au rouge à lèvre, me hantait.

_« Je n'oublie ni ne pardonne. »_


	8. Chapter 7

Bon ben je sais pas, je suis inspirée ces jours-ci ^^ j'espère que ça vous plait ! Enfin bref, si vous non plus n'avez pas le temps comme Haylin25, je suis ravie quand même de savoir que ne me lâchez pas ! Je ne sais pas si la suite va vous en apprendre plus ... mais si vous avez une idée de ce qui va suivre, ce qu'il se passe ou autre vous pouvez toujours envoyer une review et je vous dirai qui sera le proche de la vérité ! Sur ce bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

**La corde qui voulait se pendre**

Un grincement strident me tira soudainement de ma torpeur. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours - depuis son retour – que j'étais constamment dans ce même état d'hébétement. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir posément, mes pensées n'avaient pas de sens tandis que je n'arrivais plus à garder l'esprit sur terre.

Je savais qu'elle reviendrait, je ne savais cependant pas quand. Rester ainsi dans le flou, ne plus être maître de la situation était une torture. Dans l'incapacité de prévoir l'avenir, je devais attendre. Elle m'y forçait et j'étais certain qu'elle s'en léchait les doigts tant me regarder me dandiner et me ronger la peau en patientant devait la satisfaire.

Encore une fois, l'insupportable sonnerie se fit entendre. Je m'empressai de décrocher sentant déjà le mal de crâne pointer. Je répondis machinalement sans vraiment y prêter attention. C'était mon père. Cela faisait bien plus d'un an que je ne lui avais pas parlé pourtant je n'étais pas surpris. Je savais déjà pourquoi il appelait.

-Carlisle … commençai-je fatigué d'avance.

-Elle est revenue. me coupa-t-il plutôt sèchement.

Je soufflai me demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et fermai les yeux laissant Carlisle continuer son récit sans mot dire.

-Elle a laissé une lettre devant notre porte. Vide. Conta-t-il exaspéré.

-Hum … oui. Rétorquai-je las.

-Pourquoi ça ne semble pas t'importer ? Demanda-t-il soudain énervé.

Bien que sa voix restait calme et posé, je pouvais sentir la colère percer à travers. Il avait toujours su faire preuve d'un certain calme olympien et j'avais eu beau m'exercer, je n'avais jusqu'alors toujours pas réussi à atteindre son stade de sérénité. Cependant, comme tout dans notre famille, dans nos vies, ce n'était qu'une apparence et une fois qu'on apprenait à connaître le patriarche Cullen, difficile de se laisser prendre à ce genre de passe-passe.

-Elle est venue …

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Non.

Je raccrochai. Au final, j'en avais marre. Je me rappelais soudain pourquoi nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis tant de temps. Il me faisait chier et je n'étais pas le moins du monde en état d'écouter son discours moralisateur sur comment j'avais gâché la vie de tout le monde. Je préférais encore aller dormir.

Tanya dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, heureusement pour moi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je la fuyais en quelque sorte. Je montais à l'étage et sentis un courant d'air froid venant de la chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant pourquoi Tanya aurait laissé la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il gelait pratiquement dehors.

J'entrai dans la salle l'esprit toujours embrumé, exténué. Je m'avançai vers les vitres, le regard perdu . Prêt à verrouiller le tout, je relevai la tête en me disant que tout cela n'était peut-être au final qu'une mauvaise blague venant d'un de nos nombreux ennemis lorsque je tombai sur deux grands yeux marrons qui m'observaient.

-Tu m'as l'air bien conservé pour un cadavre. Lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je l'observais pendant un moment sans pouvoir sortir une phrase. Elle était vraiment là. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout près du vide. Sa longue chevelure brune qui semblait se fondre dans le paysage nocturne tranchait avec l'extrême pâleur de sa peau tandis que le croissant de lune la faisait presque scintiller.

Cela faisait si longtemps … pourtant, je me sentais comme si ma vie avait été mis sur pause tout le temps de son absence. Je me sentais idiot à rester figé ainsi mais je n'arrivais plus vraiment à réfléchir. Elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur ne me laissant voir que son profil droit. Elle fuyait mon regard. Je repris contenance et avançai lentement comme si elle allait s'évaporer aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

-Je t'attends depuis plusieurs jours. Lançai-je brisant l'atmosphère pesante.

Un fin sourire étira le coin de sa bouche. Son air ironique me sembla trop sincère . Elle était là, oui cependant, ce n'était plus la même. Elle avait toujours eu un ton sarcastique seulement elle ne l'était que dans une certaine mesure. Aujourd'hui, la désillusion et la déception se peignait sur son visage en un horrible masque.

-Cela fait des mois que je t'observe. Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as bien choisi ton jour à ce que je vois. Rétorquai-je l'air de rien.

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce jour, à ces retrouvailles. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais rien à dire. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ni ce qu'elle attendait. Elle était juste là sans que je puisse rien y dire. Je soufflai blasé.

-Tu sais, j'avais tout préparé. Jusqu'au plus infime détail. Ma vengeance était en marche. Railla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Je me laissai tombé assis au sol buvant ses paroles.

-Tu n'es pas la première à t'y être frottée. Je ris en repensant à ma liste d'ennemis. Qu'aurais-tu fait ? La questionnai-je intéressé et amusé à la fois.

Elle sauta à terre et rampa jusqu'à moi. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle prit mes mains pendant que dans ses yeux, un brasier timide s'enflammait.

-D'abord, je l'aurai éloignée.

Elle pointa Tanya endormie voire inconsciente sur le lit. Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai juste administré des somnifères … un ou deux … peut-être toute une boîte qui sait en fait … s'éloigna-t-elle.

Elle se mit en tailleur face à moi, une de ses mains me lâcha pour caresser le parquet impeccablement ciré. Encore une fois, elle fuyait préférant se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Une fois que je l'aurais dégoûté de toi, j'aurais détruit ton empire. Cela est aisé d'entrer dans un commissariat après tout. Je leur aurais tout dévoilé. Ta famille aurait plongé aussi. Tu n'aurais plus rien eu … soupira-t-elle.

Elle semblait jouir d'imaginer ma souffrance. Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, son corps, je pouvais le ressentir, était traversé par des centaines de légers frissons. L'adrénaline.

-Je n'avais rien laissé au hasard. Je suis trop …

-Perfectionniste. La coupai-je.

Son attention revint vivement sur moi. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas prise au dépourvu, un peu comme si elle avait prévue mon élan ou peut-être étais-je devenu trop prévisible.

-Oui. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser de côté le fait que c'était toi et non pas n'importe qui d'autre que j'attaquai. Admit-elle finalement.

-Cette fois, tu es bien la première à prendre ce facteur en compte. Souris-je fier avec une légère pointe d'orgueil.

Elle se leva prestement comme brûlée mais ne semblant cependant pas avoir écouté ma remarque. Elle me tournait le dos, ses doigts fins agrippant son crâne. Je restais dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me regarder. Elle se retourna en grognant, son visage reflétait une telle souffrance …

-Mon plan était parfait. Mais non ! C'est toi. Le grand, le despotique Edward Cullen. M'en prendre à ta catin n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur toi, je parie qu'elle t'insupportes déjà au plus haut point. Quant à ta famille … que tu sois la cause de leur déchéance t'importe si peu … c'est vrai ! Je t'ai vu coller une balle entre les deux yeux de ton propre frère ! Sans aucun remord !

Elle criait maintenant, elle me reprochait tellement de choses.

-Et en prison ? Tu es le mal en personne, comme le plus vil virus, tu contamine tout autour de toi. Tu es autodestructeur mais tu as besoin des autres pour survivre. Tu ne peux pas te détruire seul, il faut à tout prix que tu emportes tout ce qui t'entoure dans ta descente aux enfers.

Elle me contemplait, dégoûtée et pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à ressentir de culpabilité. Je décidais de lui faire face, après tout j'avais gagné, elle ne pouvait rien contre moi.

-Oui et alors ? Tu ne fais que dire ce que l'on sait déjà. Que compte-tu faire hein ? M'attaquer à coup de remarques sarcastiques ? Ouh … qu'elle est belle la vengeance, que j'ai peur. Me moquai-je m'approchant de plus en plus près tandis qu'elle reculait.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'elle fit à ce moment-là. Elle accourut à la fenêtre montant sur le cadran debout.

-Regarde-moi bien Edward. Contemple-moi, admire-moi, vénère cette image et garde-la bien ancrée dans ton esprit car plus jamais tu ne me reverras ainsi. Me menaça-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

-Bella !

Je hurlai son nom me jetant littéralement à sa poursuite mais un simple coup d'œil à l'extérieur me fit comprendre qu'elle avait déjà tout prévu. Elle s'était évaporée comme une âme errante, cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas que de passage et qu'elle comptait bien me hanter.

Chaque fois que j'avais pensé à elle ces dernières années, je m'étais dit mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'avait craché au visage mais jamais, pas une seule fois, je n'avais réussi à ressentir quelconque remord. Pourtant, j'avais mal, je l'avais brisée, détruite. Je l'avais vu avant qu'elle ne saute. J'avais vu toutes sortes d'émotions passer à travers les yeux de Bella.

Ils étaient un véritable miroir à son âme. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien. Ses prunelles chocolatés qui pétillaient tant autrefois, n'exprimaient plus rien. Comme si cela avait influé sur tout son être, elle m'avait semblé d'une banalité sans borne. Autant Tanya était parfaite au point d'en devenir ennuyante à mourir autant Bella semblait si banale qu'elle en paraissait insignifiante.

J'avais mal, oui mais aucune culpabilité. Je souffrais en échos à ses propres maux.

(…)

-Hum … Edward ? Tu vas bien mon amour ? Chuchota légèrement Tanya derrière moi.

Elle émergeait enfin. Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, j'étais donc resté prostré devant les vitres. Un instant plus tard, elle se matérialisait à mes côtés m'enlaçant amoureusement. Je me détachai vivement de sa prise brûlé.

Je sortis en trombe de la chambre sans lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil. J'étouffais de plus en plus lorsqu'elle était dans le coin.

-Prépare tes affaires. On rentre. Grinçai-je simplement sèchement avant de m'éclipser.


	9. Chapter 8

**NB : TOUT ce qui est en italique est du flashback ! Même les phrases ou mots inclus dans la narration ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il était approximativement dix-sept heures lorsque l'avion atterri. Je traversai l'aéroport et allai récupérer les clés de ma Ferrari. Je descendis jusqu'au sous-sol et expirai tout l'air de mes poumons lorsque le rouge flamboyant de mon bijoux m'aveugla. Je pris le temps de caresser presque amoureusement ce vestige de mon prestigieux passé.

C'était, à mes yeux, plus que retrouver une simple voiture, c'était un symbole. Je reprenais enfin ce qui m'appartenait et que l'on m'avait si longtemps enlevé. Je souris de contentement, je ne me sentais toujours pas complète cependant bien que ce ne soit que du matériel, futile, je me sentais mieux.

Je me remémorai les jours précédents en grimpant derrière le volant décapotant le bolide. Revoir Edward avait été plus difficile que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Je m'étais tout d'abord infiltrée dans son intimité sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte … du moins au début. C'était une soirée de repérage. Je voulais le tuer. Vraiment. J'avais passé une année entière à mettre en scène une vengeance parfaite et le retrouver maintenant que je le savais vivant avait été un jeu d'enfant. Cependant, j'avais eu beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, écrire tout les scénario possibles, à chaque fois, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait. Épuisée et déçue, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : que ce que j'avais cru pendant tout ce temps soit vrai.

J'avais alors mis en place un plan de repérage et étais entrée dans sa maison, cachée au milieu des quartiers chics de Cuba. Une nuit, n'y tenant plus, j'avais forcé la porte. J'avais tout observé et surtout détesté, des cadres photos dans le hall jusqu'à la petite blonde endormie dans son lit. L'envie d'en finir était devenue viscérale. Pour dire vrai, c'était alors plus un besoin qu'une envie. Je m'étais penchée au-dessus de lui pointant le flingue à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Je n'avais plus qu'à presser la détente. Une petite seconde et il serait mort.

Mais alors m'était venue à l'esprit la pensée qu'il ne saurait jamais. Si je faisais cela aussi rapidement je n'aurais pas même le temps de contempler la surprise, peut-être même la haine au fond de ses yeux. J'étais alors descendue jusqu'à la salle de bain et avais pris ce qui ressemblait le plus à un stylo à ce moment-là. Je voulais le prévenir, qu'il sache que c'était moi et personne d'autre, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. J'avais pris soin de faire assez de bruit pour qu'il m'entende, je devais voir sa réaction et m'en délecter.

Je m'étais attendue à tout. Je comptais bien admirer la haine, la peur, la colère … tout ces sentiments destructeurs s'étalaient sur sa petite gueule d'ange alors je m'étais planquée assez près pour avoir un bon angle de vue mais toutefois assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être démasquée. Comme je m'y étais attendue : il ne mit que quelque petites minutes à débarquer en trombe.

Mais, bien que la surprise soit plus que présente, tout cela avait un goût amer. Ni colère ni haine. Il n'exprimait qu'une immense détresse. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Néanmoins, dès cet instant tout envie de meurtre disparut. Je savais comment le faire souffrir.

Ce fut dans cette optique-là que je revins quelques jours plus tard pour le face à face tant attendu. L'affronter ainsi fut bien plus ardu que je ne l'avais prévu pourtant j'avais exécuté le plan sans encombre. Je devais donc rentrer. Retrouver Chicago. Ma ville, mon royaume.

Lorsque j'arrivai face à l'immense portail trop longtemps délaissé, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un horrible grincement de joie comme s'ils m'acclamaient eux aussi. Je passai par les jardins en pensant que je devrais appeler un jardinier au plus tôt. Les déménageurs étaient déjà devant le manoir tandis que je me garai et descendis bouillonnant d'impatience retenue.

-Hé ! Toi, gros lard, sais-tu combien vaut la toile que tu tiens entre les mains ? Grognai-je à l'intention du triple idiot qui tenait mon Dali comme si c'était son putain de donut.

Il grimaça et esquissa un semblant d'excuse alors que je m'approchai de lui, lui coupant la parole.

-La ferme. Je vais te répondre : même si tu vivais éternellement, que tu ne te nourrissais pas et vivais dehors, à même le sol et ce, en mettant tout ton salaire de côté, tu ne pourrais pas même rêver de posséder ce tableau.

Je l'attrapai par le col avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, arrivée à la porte, je la poussai fièrement et inspirai l'air ambiant, grisée. Je le tirai jusqu'au hall et lui fit déposer mon précieux Dali et lui fourrai une autre toile entre les mains. Je caressai ironiquement son visage en souriant innocemment.

-Tu es énervé ? Tant mieux. Défoule-toi sur celui-ci. Lançai-je avant de partir à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu laisser.

J'espérai vraiment qu'il éclaterait ce tableau : c'était le préféré d'Eward.

Je pris le couloir de gauche et marchai le long de ma petite galerie des glaces comme je me plaisais à l'appeler autrefois. Deux immenses portes de bois forgés me faisaient face tout au bout. Plus je m'approchais plus les souvenirs affluaient. J'avais passé des journées entières à flâner dans ces lieux, à admirer les fresques le long des murs, à contempler les arabesques et les lignes parcourant les portes, à écouter presque religieusement les cristaux des lustres tinter les uns contre les autres …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts le long des courbes froides du bois une fois parvenue à la fin de mon périple. Tant de choses avaient changé … peut-être que le changement n'est pas une chose si mauvaise après tout. Peut-être que …

Je me ressaisis, secouant la tête brutalement. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Personne ne peut revenir sur les erreurs passées. _Tout me semblait si froid et vide …_On ne peut pas changer le passé, on peut juste avancer et faire avec. _Je n'y arriverai jamais … _Tenter d'oublier est vain et espérer revenir en arrière ne fait que nous détruire d'autant plus. _Si seulement …_

Je passai mon pouce sur une inscription. Elle n'était pas fine et gracieuse comme le reste, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se fondre dans la masse tant elle était grossière. Je souris silencieusement, cette fois, depuis trop longtemps, c'était un sourire de bien-être.

« Isabella, par cette main et par ce couteau, je décrète ta totale et irrévocable victoire sur mon esprit déjà trop embué par ta présence. Pour sceller mes mots au plus profond de nos corps et de nos âmes, je m'offre à toi par le biais cette salle. Mon jardin secret. Edward. »

C'était si ironique. Si j'avais su où j'en serai quelques années plus tard au moment où il avait gravé cela, je pense sincèrement j'aurais pu le tuer ou juste le quitter. Enfin … je n'aurai certainement pas pu, à cette époque, je l'aimais bien plus que de raison.

Je frottai ma main contre ses mots comme pour les effacer. J'actionnai la poignée en soupirant. La pièce était comme dans mes souvenirs : immaculée et vide. La poussière avait repris ses droits et recouvrait le sol et les murs. Un meuble massif trônait au milieu de cet environnement stérile caché sous un drap blanc.

Un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage et je me mis à courir comme une pauvre enfant vers la chose la plus précieuse qu'il soit dans tout ce palais. J'arrachai l'immonde drap pour laisser apparaître mon piano à queue noir.

Je me léchai les lèvres, grisée par l'adrénaline parcourant actuellement mon corps. Je frôlai du bout des doigts l'ivoire glacé et m'empressai de m'asseoir devant le clavier, un air de douce rédemption placardé sur la face. D'eux-mêmes, mes mains esquissèrent le début de The sound of silence de Simon and Garfunkel. J'écoutais le son sacré les yeux fermés et tentais d'ajuster ma voix avant d'entonner ma prière muette. _Hello __Darkness_ _my_ _old_ _friend__ …_

Les paroles comme toujours semblaient se répercuter directement en moi. Je pouvais entendre mon âme psalmodier en harmonie avec ma voix, son écho se faisant entendre de toutes parts à travers la pièce. Je me sentais délivrée et plus la musique s'élevait plus je me trouvais proche du salut.

Lentement, mes mains caressaient les touches presque inconsciemment. Un léger courant d'air frais entrait par les portes-fenêtres que j'avais ouvert en entrant. Les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de mon chignon volaient au vent. Ils étaient libres. La liberté … ce concept m'avait toujours attirée. Cependant qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Chacun avait sa propre vision, son propre idéal. Pour moi, c'était juste ça : pouvoir laisser le zéphyr couler chaleureusement le long de ma peau dans un infime frôlement intime.

Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de faire durer la sensation plus longtemps. C'était grisant, enivrant et rien au monde n'aurait pu remplacer cette sensation. Comme si la terre se dérobait sous mes pieds et que l'air me soutenait dans une étreinte langoureuse, comme si je pouvais me lover dans la douceur des nuages et toucher tendrement le ciel. Le paradis n'était plus loin.

_Les larmes étaient acides, tranchant mes joues en longs sillons sur leur passage._ _Prostrée face au monstre d'ivoire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à y poser le regard. Je me demandai même comment j'étais parvenue à me trainer jusqu'ici sans m'écrouler. Le poids est bien trop lourd sur mes épaules. Comment étais-je censée m'en sortir maintenant ? _

_La porte s'ouvrit mollement, laissant apparaître Edward fou de rage. Néanmoins, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela. La colère paraissait être son lot quotidien depuis quelques mois. Je détournai le regard, fuyant sa présence._

_-Bella … qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il en attrapant mon poignée afin de me forcer à le regarder. _

_Mes larmes semblèrent l'emplir d'autant plus de rage. _

_-Tu avais promis de passer à autre chose ! Et tu n'essaies même pas ! Cria-t-il._

_-J'ai essayé ! Protestai-je. _

_Il rit amer et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il répéta plusieurs fois que je mentais sans même chercher à me comprendre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai prestement, essuyant rageusement les quelques gouttes qui persistaient sur ma peau. _

_-Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Edward ! C'est impossible. Tu as peur, tu t'énerve et me pousse dans mes pires retranchements parce que tu sais la vérité ! Lançai-je pleine de haine. _

_-Je n'ai peur de rien. Grinça-t-il. Tu es à moi. Continua-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot. _

_-La partie est finie Edward. La haine a pris le pas sur l'amour. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est allé beaucoup trop loin. _

_Je secouai frénétiquement la tête comme possédée par mes paroles. _

_-Non. Lança-t-il catégorique. Tu penses que c'est ce que je voulais ? Que j'avais prévu cela ? Tu penses que je ne me déteste pas assez de ne pas avoir réussi à assurer le rôle qui m'était confié ? Alors, oui, la situation nous a dépassé mais il fallait s'y attendre. On ne peut pas être au plus haut éternellement. _

_-Allons, nous savons que tu ne ressens rien. Raillai-je sarcastiquement. _

_Il me plaqua soudain contre un mur. Son visage n'était qu'à un centimètre seulement du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle court contre ma peau. _

_-Ce n'est pas parce que moi, je suis passée à autre chose que je ne souffre pas autant que toi. J'ai merdé Bella, crois-moi, je le sais mieux que personne. Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Ma conscience me répète mes erreurs à longueur de journée. Mais le pire de tout, c'est toi. Chuchota-t-il calmement, trop calmement. _

_-Moi ? Tu ne me laisse même pas le droit d'avoir mal. Je suis censée faire quoi hein ? Jouer la comédie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si chaque jour que Dieu fait je ne me levais pas en le priant de m'achever ? Comme si … je fermai les yeux, retenant mes paroles. _

_Il me fixa longuement les yeux écarquillés avant de relâcher sa prise sur mon cou comme brûlé. Il recula maladroitement avant de se laisser lâchement tomber sur le banc du piano. _

_-Dis-le. Murmura-t-il, finalement après quelque minutes, d'une voix blanche. _

_Mes pleurs repartirent de plus belle. Je ne parvenais pas à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il répéta plus fort. _

_-Je … je crois que … je ne t'aime plus Edward. Soufflai-je douloureusement. _

_Il expira bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons tandis que je m'écroulai au sol. Cependant sans que je ne m'y attende, il me rejoignit et me releva me guidant jusqu'au banc sur lequel il me fit asseoir. Il se posa à mes côtés et déposa un léger baiser sur ma tempe. _

_-Chante pour moi Isabella … susurra-t-il à mon oreille. _

_-Je … ne peux … _

_-Fais-le. Me coupa-t-il._

_Je secouai la tête douloureusement posant pour la dernière fois mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire tandis qu'un de ses bras entoura ma taille et qu'il posait sa tête contre mon épaule. Ma voix s'éleva difficilement, brisant temporairement le silence douloureux qui régnait à présent. Je sentis un liquide chaud s'échouer sur ma peau. Mes larmes se mêlaient aux siennes. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cette position de faiblesse intense. Nous avions merdé. Nous avions échoué et rien ne pouvait plus rattrapé cela. _

_Lorsque la chanson arriva à sa fin, il se leva sans un regard et partit en direction de la sortie. Il s'arrêta lentement dos à moi. Je pouvais presque imaginer son air perdu dans le vague. _

_-Tu as raison. Joue la comédie, tu as toujours été très bonne pour cela. Souffla-t-il simplement avant de disparaître. _

Je restais là, seule _et abandonnée. _Mes membres étaient engourdis _et ma gorge me faisait mal. _Je détachai mon chignon beaucoup trop serré et sortis par la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieur. L'air frais et revigorant me rendant ma jeunesse trop longtemps oubliée.

_Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi Edward, ça a toujours été entre toi et toi. _


End file.
